Laterally diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (LDMOSFET) is an important technology for many semiconductor device applications including, for example, radio-frequency (RF), power conversion, power amplification, electrostatic discharge (ESD) and high-voltage applications. In these applications, source and body regions of a LDMOSFET are often connected electrically by, for example, metal layer(s) formed during back-end processes and/or by a heavily-doped semiconductor deep well (often known as a “sinker”).
However, an electrical connection between source and body regions makes it difficult to establish a differential voltage between the two regions, and reduces flexibilities in device design and applications. Thus, there exists a need in the art for developing a semiconductor device having separated source and body regions, each of which is capable of operating at a different voltage.